Zen 10 Episode 7: Catalyst
As Zen was busy rearranging his locker, he felt a light tap on his back, Zen spins around and see Jasmine Jasmine: do you get the feeling that you're always too busy to spend time with me? Zen continues with locker business Zen: why would you say that? Jasmine: see, come on, look at me Zen stops whatever he's doing Zen: ok, maybe, sorta Jasmine: maybe we need some time off, time to our own Zen: ok, I'm listening Jasmine passes Zen a ticket Jasmine: my violin single is tonight at 7, I would expect you to be there Zen: wouldn't miss it Jasmine: ok, see you tonight Zen: sure thing Zen: (sighs) girls... Later... I got home later that afternoon, and grandpa max greeted me with some mango pudding, my favrouite, of course, nothing in the world can beat my grandparent's cooking. Grandpa max: so how's school? Zen: oh, you know the usual, oh, and I got a date tonight, with Jasmine, her violin single is tonight, she's complaining about how we don't spend enough time together Grandpa max: well, Zen, a good relationship usually lasts when there is trust, by spending time with Jasmine, means you're trusting your time with her, that's how your dad got along with your mom Zen: my parents? I didn't even get the chance to know them well, they were always so busy, and when they got back, it's all about work, and well, now, I don't even get the chance to see them anymore Grandpa max: well, Zen, they were scientists, and it's a scientist's life, you wanna be a scientist right? Zen: yeah, but... Grandpa max: well, you don't have to worry about it now you're only 16, just focus on your schoolwork Zen: still, I'd really wish... Grandpa max: oh, look at the time, you should really go Zen: but it's only 5.30 Grandpa max: well, you do want to be the first one there Zen: well, ok As Zen leaves the house, grandpa max whispers to himself 'good luck Zen' In the taxi to the concert hall Zen: wait, stop, I need to get some flowers Just as Zen walks our of the taxi He sees a yellow figure with black wings flying in the sky Zen: huh, Jasmine would have to wait Zen runs behind a building and transforms -Speedstar- Speedstar flies up a building and tries to spot the enemy Speedstar: now, come out, come out where ever you are Speedstar spots the target Speedstar: bingo Speedstar flies towards the target Speedstar: hey, are you some sort of monster? or an ogre? I get confused. Figure: I prefer a goblin, but, I'd much prefer me to be more of a hobgoblin Speedstar: ok, hobgoblin, don't get much freaks around Hobgoblin: oh, but I do The Hobgoblin zaps speedstar Speedstar dodges Speedstar: you call that a shot, let me show you real zapping Speedstar blasts an electric bolt The hobgoblin dodges The hobgoblin throws a grenade Speedstar it hit and he falls Speedstar: better find something to break the fall Speedstar slaps on Eletrix -Quakesand- Quakesand falls on the ground into a sand pit Quakesand regenerates Quakesand looks up The hobgoblin is gone Quakesand: great, where'd he go now? Quakesand transforms back to Zen Zen: some freakshow Later... As Zen is about to reach the concert hall Boooommmm! Zen turns behind and sees the hobgoblin dropping grenades all over town Zen: gotta stop this freak show! Zen slaps on Eletrix -Nightwinger- Nightwinger flies to the hobgoblin Nightwinger blasts a sonic wave at the hobgoblin The hobgoblin swivels in mid-air but he manages to fly again The hobgoblin throws multiple grenades at Nightwinger Nightwinger turns intangible and let's all the grenades pass through him Nightwinger grabs the hobgoblin and punches him in the face The hobgoblin and nightwinger crash along the roadside Nighwinger: you haven't said much Hobgoblin: just wanted to keep the mood on Nightwinger slaps on Eletrix -Articguana- Hobgoblin: oh please, you really expect to defeat me with that? Articguana: uh, yes Hobgoblin: oh pity Articguana continues shooting ice at the hobgoblin Hobgoblin: missed me here, and missed me there Meanwhile... Jasmine was making an entrance on stage, and everyone was clapping. She glanced over the the seat that Zen was supposed to be in, which was the front row, but he wasn't there. However, the show must go on, jasmine carries on disappointedly (plays classical music while fighting) Articguana slaps on Eletrix -Arachno-man- Arachno-man jumps up and kicks the hobgoblin in his face The hobgoblin falls Arachno-Man shoots webballs at the hobgoblin But the hobgoblin dodges every move Arachno-man spins webs at the hobgoblin's wings Arachno-man spins hobgoblin around and throws him against a building The hobgoblin falls Arachno-man jumps over and kicks the hobgoblin But the hobgoblin grabs Arachno-man's leg and throws him on the ground Arachno-man maneuvers away from the hobgoblin and does a spin kick The hobgoblin falls Arachno-man creates a big web net and shoots it at the hobgoblin The hobgoblin throws a grenade and destroys the net The hobgoblin throws a grenade at arachno-man But arachno-man dodges The hobgoblin continues zapping arachno-man But arachno-man dodges every move Arachno-man jumps behind the hobgoblin and kicks the hobgoblin, launching the hobgoblin forward Arachno-man spins a web onto the hobgoblin's back and pulls it Arachno-man jumps up and lands on the hobgoblin, causing the hobgoblin to land with a bang Arachno-man webs the hobgoblin up to a lamp post The police arrive Arachno-man Glances at the police cars But when arachno-man looks back... The hobgoblin disappears... Arachno-man sees the clock on one of the buildings 7.35 P.M. Arachno-man immediately swings to the concert hall At the hall... Jasmine finishing her final notes And finishes her play Everyone stands up and claps Jasmine looks to the seat reserved for Zen once more, holding that he'll be there. And her hopes came true, Zen was standing there clapping for her. Later... As Jasmine walks out of the concert hall... Something taps her on her back. Jasmine spins around and sees Zen. Zen: I'm sorry that I couldn't make it for the first part, there was this weirdo, and ... Jasmine: I knew that Zen: wait, what? Jasmine: the only reason you can't make it for something is when you're saving lives, but, you still made it and that's all that matters, thanks Zen (Jasmine leans forward and kisses Zen in is cheek) Zen: wow, Jasmine that was really.... Jasmine: ok, I know, don't say it. Zen: so, wanna go for a smoothie? Jasmine: sure, you're treating Zen: what? AW Man The end... Category:Episodes Category:Zen 10 (Coolcrix)